


The Bed & Breakfast

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fae!Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, human!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper was desperate for a holiday. When she booked herself a room at a cozy little B&B the one thing she was not expecting was Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed & Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Something_clever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/gifts).



> This is a commission piece for the-average-procrastinator on tumblr!

Molly Hooper wasn’t sure what had possessed her to take a holiday in the middle of nowhere but here she was, hours from home, and regretting her choice more and more the thicker the trees grew. She was craving some peace and quiet, but was no longer sure if a B&B in a remote area of the country was a good idea. None the less, she was rather happy to be away from work – the hospital had been short staffed the last few months and she was finally getting to take her holiday leave after working several weeks with no days off.

“Looked bigger in the picture.” Molly frowned as she stepped out of her car. She dug her mobile out of her pocket. “No service.” She dropped her hand in defeat and was about to climb back into the car when a slender little woman ran out of the cottage.

“Hello! You must be Ms. Hooper!” She grasped Molly’s free hand between both of hers and shook. “I’m Mrs. Hudson – welcome to my Bed and Breakfast!” Her smile was genuine and her perkiness a little too much for Molly.

“Thank you.” Molly gave a weak attempt at a smile. “I’m just glad to be off the road for a bit.”

“Of course dear! Come in! Come in!” Mrs. Hudson scurried away and disappeared back inside the cottage. Molly sighed as she grabbed her bags.

“Could be worse.” She muttered to herself as she looked around the small entrance way. The place was clean and neat, and while the furniture looked old, Molly could tell it had been well taken care of.

“Let’s get you checked in so you can settle a little before dinner.” Mrs. Hudson was standing behind the front desk flipping through paper work. “Here is the meal schedule. I expect all guests to be prompt – when I say 8am, I mean 8am. Also, here is the event schedule.”

“Event schedule?” Molly repressed the urge to wrinkle her nose – she had been counting on doing absolutely nothing on this holiday.

“Yes dear. I can’t have my guests getting bored. But not to worry, no event will disrupt those who choose to stay in.” Mrs. Hudson piled up a few more papers and handed them over. “Besides the events I have planned, there are always to-dos in town on the weekends, especially for singles!” Mrs. Hudson winked at her. “And last but not least, here is your key.” The tag attached read 22-2B. “You’re the second room on the second floor.”

“Thank you.” Molly snatched the key and her bags before Mrs. Hudson could recommend any other ‘events’ for her to attend and headed up the stairs. There were only two rooms on the second floor, the one to the left had 22-1B in gold plating on the door and the one to the right had 22-2B in silver plating. Molly stuck the key in and turned. Her room was quaint – not too small, but not as spacious as the one back home. The bed was fine and at least she didn’t have to share a loo with anyone she didn’t know. The wardrobe was a bit small and the dresser next to the bed didn’t have a lamp for reading. But Molly was more than pleased with her view. It was gorgeous! The trees were stunning and she knew the sunset would look amazing in a few hours.

When she was done unpacking she grabbed the event schedule. It was almost five and someone by the name of Greg would be hosting cards in the sitting room. She grabbed her jacket and mobile, deciding a quick walk might be nice and that whoever Greg was, he could probably tell her if there was a path she could take.

The sitting room was full of the other guests and a handsome gentleman with silver hair stood at the font of the room, going through a box of cards.

“Greg?”

“Yes…and who might you be?” He grinned at her.

“Molly Hooper.” She offered her hand to him and he shook it. “Do you think you could tell me if there is a walking path near here?”

“No cards?” He asked, giving her a grin that told her he was joking.

“Not really my thing.”

“Not mine either – but don’t tell them that.” He said in a hushed voice so the other guests couldn’t hear.

“Promise.”

“Walking path?” Greg thought for a moment. “Honestly, they don’t get much use here. Most of the guests here are of a matured variety.” He gave a long look around the room – not a guest besides her was under fifty. “But there are some that Mrs. Hudson has the grounds staff keep cleared, best as possible anyway.”

“That would be prefect.”

He told her where to find them, ensuring that they all looped back to the cottage if she stayed on course. She thanked him and hurried out of the cottage before the other guests could really take notice of her. It was a beautiful day and not a cloud in sight. When she came to a three way split that Greg had not mentioned she figured she could manage by herself and went to the left. After a few minutes she realized what a stupid decision she had made and decided to go back, only regretting that decision further when she accepted she was good and lost and had no clue where the path was.

In a desperate attempt, she pulled out her mobile to only be further disappointed – no service and a low charge. She was half tempted to throw the stupid thing but knew she would regret that later too. So instead she shoved it back in her pocket and started walking back to where she thought the path might be.

The trees were starting to thin when Molly finally stumbled into a clearing and lost her balance at the sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Not conventionally handsome, no, but stunning nonetheless. A strong jaw, sharp cheek bones, and piercing eyes were all second to his lips – Molly desperately wanted to trace her fingers over his cupid’s bow.

He stood with his back straight and eyebrows lifted, staring at her over his shoulder with hands clasped behind his back. His long coat fluttered in the wind and made him look taller than what Molly assumed he really was. The curls on his head looked like they were just barely tamed – she couldn’t help but guess it was a reflection of the man himself.

“If you are trying to get back to Mrs. Hudson’s, you’re going the wrong way.” His voice caused a shiver to run down her spine.

“I’m a bit lost.” She managed as she stood to her feet.

“Obviously.” He said as he took note of the bottom of her trousers. He kept starring at her, seeming to analyze every detail. Somehow, being read like a book wasn’t as intrusive when it was being done by his eyes.

“Can you point me in the right direction?” She finally asked, realizing he wasn’t going to be forthcoming with the directions by himself.

A smirk spread across his face and his eyes seemed to gleam. He turned to face her straight on and began walking towards her slowly.

“And how do you know I would lead you in the right direction?”

“I – well, I mean – ”Molly fumbled, not knowing what to say. He had caught her off guard with his question and something was telling her his beauty was really just a façade.

“You just met me. You don’t know my name or what I do – I could be a psychopath for all you know.” He walked in a circle around her, causing the hair on her arms to stand up. “I could have been stalking you since you left the cabin, just waiting for you to get good and lost.”

“But I stumbled upon you.” She said breathlessly.

“True.” He shrugged and started walking away from her again. “Maybe I am completely harmless.” He stopped when he reached the place he had started and turned on his heels, facing Molly again. “Your choice.”

“If I say I trust you, will you show me the way back?”

“You trust me?”

“I just want to get back to the B&B.” She sighed, wanting to cry. This had not been how she wanted to start her holiday.

“I am going to start walking this way – you can follow me if you want.” He turned to his right and headed back into the woods. Molly stood still for a moment before hurrying after him – she was not going to spend one more minute alone.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” She asked when she caught up with him (which was no easy task considering his legs were miles long compared to hers).

“Are you going to tell me yours?” He reached his arm out and caught her as she tripped over a large root.

“Molly.” She said before she could stop herself. “And thank you.”

They continued on in silence when she realized he was not going to answer her. But then it was getting dark and she was sure it was almost 6. He still hadn’t said what his name was or where he was leading her. _What the hell was I thinking?!_ She started inwardly panicking as the trees were growing thicker and he started walking faster.

“Can you slow a bit?” She asked breathlessly as she tried to keep up without falling. 

“Not really.” She could no longer see him. She did her best to follow the sound of his feet, but the pounding of her head and the sound of her breathing were making it hard to hear.

“Please, could you  – ” and just like that she was standing behind the B&B again.

“Good-night Molly.” The man winked and disappeared around the front of the cottage – Molly was too tired to follow after him. Instead she hurried inside, hoping Mrs. Hudson would be forgiving on dinner time.

* * *

 

Molly hadn’t been planning on sleeping in, so when her alarm went off at 7:45, it caused her to practically spring out of bed. When her heart rate had returned to normal she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She washed her face with some cool water and pulled her hair back before deciding that once she put on a sweater, she was more than presentable enough for breakfast.

“Coffee?” Sue from 11-1A asked when Molly sat down at the table with a yawn.

“Yes please.” She graciously accepted the cup and inhaled deeply. Over the course of breakfast, Molly came to know much about her downstairs neighbors for the weekend – more than she had ever wanted to know if she was being honest.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, breakfast was great.” Molly was finally sitting alone, sipping on her third cup of coffee. “Can I help you clean up anything?”

“On no! Greg has got it under control!” The back door slammed startling both women. “OH! SHERLOCK! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT SLAMMING THAT DOOR!”

There was an audible sigh from the back hall and Molly started coughing on her coffee when _Sherlock_ came into the room.

“Are you okay dear?” Mrs. Hudson patted her on the back a few times as Molly nodded her head yes.

“She’s fine – probably just a bit stunned.” Molly wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

“Just a bit!” She spat at him as he took the last piece of toast before heading out of the room.

“Sherlock, I’m serious – stop slamming the doors!” Mrs. Hudson called after him.

Molly jumped up and followed after him.

“Hey! _Sherlock!_ ” Molly stomped her feet as she walked behind him. “Thanks so much for the directions back here yesterday.”

“I’m sensing hostility.” He said as he started up the stairs. “No sincerity at all.”

“You think? Couldn’t you have just told me you were staying here too?”

“No.” He turned to face her as they reached the landing.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not staying here.” He put a key into 22-1B’s lock and turned. “I live here.” He stepped inside and shut the door leaving a rather flustered Molly standing alone.

* * *

Molly was still rather worked up after her shower and tried to relax with a book out in the garden. It wasn’t working. Every ten minutes she was checking her watch and looking up at the second floor, wondering if Sherlock was watching her.

“Stupid.” She muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to her book.

“What’s stupid?” Greg asked as he wandered into the shade and took a seat next to her.

“Can I ask you a question?” The open book in her hand flopped about as she talked.

“Sure?” Greg gave her a wide smile.

“What’s with Sherlock?” His smile fell and then he burst into laughter – head thrown back, holding his sides, laughter.

“What’s with Sherlock?!” He laughed harder. “I’m sorry!...I’m sorry!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s just, it’s Sherlock. There isn’t much to explain.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair. “He’s weird and avoids people – and that’s my advice about him. Avoid him too. Mrs. Hudson adores him, but I don’t trust him. I can never tell what he is up to.”

“Talking about me?” Molly jumped at Sherlock’s voice and looked up to see him standing with his arms behind his back, examining them. “By the way, Lestrade, she is not going to sleep with you.”

“Yes, thank you. I can read signals.” He said as he stood. “Have a good day, Molly.” And with that he left the two of them alone.

He sat down with a smug look on his face. Molly had the urge to slap it off.

“Do you want to have an adventure, Miss Hooper?”

“An adventure? Like last night?” She snapped her book shut and dropped it in her lap. “I don’t think so.”

“If last night was your idea of an adventure, your life is dull.” He scoffed at her.

She had half a mind to tell him off about making snap judgements about her life, but in reality, here she was, at a B&B in the middle of nowhere, on holiday, by herself. Her life was dull.

Oh did he infuriate her!

“You have no idea what my life is like!” She finally managed. He inhaled though his nose and steepled his hands against his chin, looking straight ahead.

“You work in some kind of medical setting, probably a lab or a private doctor’s office. You have one cat and usually take a cab to work. You spend most of your evenings alone, reading. You have no one special in your life and your imagination must be lacking as you are spending your holiday here.” He turned toward her, eyebrow raised. “So?”

“Why do you think I work in a medical setting?”

“Do you?” He folded his hands in his lap.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking.

“It’s a morgue.”

He stood up and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her after him. Had Molly had half a mind about her, she would have yanked her hand back, but instead she dropped her book and intertwined her fingers with his. He led them back into the woods, but this time it was as if the roots moved out of their way as they moved.

Molly wasn’t sure what it was but the butterflies in her stomach were more of an encouragement than the usual warning sign she took them for. Her heart beating in her chest pushed her to move faster till they were running as fast as she could go. Her hair flying in her face made her feel more free than she had ever felt before.

When they finally stopped Molly felt light and wild. Her legs were tingling from the exhaustion and she swore she could feel a current running from Sherlock’s hand to hers. The feeling that washed over her was something she had never felt before.

“Where…” the words died on her lips when Sherlock ran his hand over the bark of the closest tree. The ground seemed to pulsate with new energy and the cracks in the bark glowed blue, spreading to the other trees.

He knelt down and picked up a stone, smooth on all sides. He held it out in front of him and Molly watched in amazement as he dropped his hand and the stone stayed in the air. She reached her hand out towards the stone, carefully. Just as her finger touched the side it exploded into tiny bits, leaving a million stars reflecting the blue glow of the trees in the small clearing.

“How?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Magic.” Sherlock shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the look on his face told a very different story. “Watch this.” He stuck his hand out, palm up, and flexed it completely flat once. The tiny bits of the stone rushed back together in the blink of an eye. Molly stared at the stone in Sherlock’s hand, ordinary and magicless.

“Put it back!” She watched as the slivers shot back out into the clearing and she wanted nothing more than to follow each one.

Molly let out a laugh and spun, with her arms wide, watching as the specks of stone moved out of her way.

“Will you show me more?” She stopped suddenly, looking at Sherlock fiercely.

“Why should I do that?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest tree; the spot where his shoulder met the bark of the tree turned an intense shade of green.

“Because this is amazing!” Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight.

“What will you do for me in return?” He asked as his devilish grin from the previous night returned.

“Why would you need anything from me when you can do magic?”

“Because it’s what we do.”

“We?”

“Fae, obviously.”

Understanding rushed over her. Greg had been right, Sherlock was not someone Molly could necessarily trust, but then again, he wasn’t someone she should automatically fear either. He hadn’t hurt her the night before but he certainly hadn’t been forth coming with where he had been leading her. And now…she was stuck in the middle of the forest with a fae.

“You aren’t going to hurt me.” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded in agreement anyways. “Why show me this?”

He opened his mouth to speak when they both heard loud crashing in the distance. It was fast approaching and Molly could hear three voices calling to each other. No – not each other, to Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” Molly took a step closer to him but stopped when the fine particles of stone rained down from the air and the trees stopped glowing.

“Sorry ‘bout this.” He said as he placed both hands on either side of her face.

“No!” She started to struggle against his hands, but soon his face and everything else was being swallowed by darkness. 

* * *

 

She felt like she was swimming in a pool of black water and couldn’t reach the surface. She twisted around looking for some kind of light and when she finally caught sight of it, she swam as hard as she could towards it. The blackness was beginning to fade and she was almost to the surface.

Molly jerked awake, giving Mrs. Hudson a fright.

“Oh dear! Are you okay?” She asked as she rested a hand on Molly’s shoulder, urging her to lie back down.

“What? What – yes! Yes, sorry, just a weird dream.” Molly adjusted her pillow and leaned back against the wall, feeling exhausted.

“How does your head feel?”

“My head?” Molly reached her hand up to her forehead and then the back of her head checking for a bump, but couldn’t find one. “It’s fine…why?”

“Sherlock said – do you not remember what happened dear?”

Molly tried to remember the last few hours…blue lights and an exploding stone. She thought it was better to keep that to herself….or maybe that had been a dream because there was something else, something in the way of remembering it all clearly. Walking in a market, picking out fruit, and Sherlock walking her back to the B&B came into view.

“Not exactly…what _did_ Sherlock say?”

“Oh, well, he said that you asked him to show you into town to the little farmers market so you could get some fruit and veggies.” Mrs. Hudson motioned to the bag on the table. “You were on your way back when you tripped and hit your head…when you got back you seemed a little off dear…Sherlock had asked me to check on you every twenty minutes – just to make sure you were okay.”

Molly smiled and thanked Mrs. Hudson, assuring her that she felt just fine. After she finally had convinced Mrs. Hudson that she was _perfectly_ fine, the woman left to go start dinner.

Molly slipped out of bed and tugged her sweater over her head. She walked quietly across the hall and knocked on the door of 22-1B. She heard stirring inside and waited for Sherlock to appear.

“Molly.” He nodded when he opened the door.

“Why do I remember going to a farmer’s market?”

“Because that is where you asked me to take you.”

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it, trying her best to sort through the two sets of memories in her head. She stared up into his eyes hoping that he would give something away, but he blinked and Molly lost her train of thought. 

“Glad you’re feeling better, Miss. Hooper.”

“Yea.” She nodded and turned back to her room. “Oh, Sherlock?” She looked back to see him hesitate with his hand on the door handle. “Thanks for the adventure.”

He gave her that smirk again and closed the door.


End file.
